


O Presente Azul

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Não era novidade nenhuma Jounouchi ficar desanimado no dia do seu aniversário, dessa vez no entanto ele parecia estar escondendo mais do que o habitual e Honda estava disposto a descobrir o que era.





	O Presente Azul

Aquela era a primeira vez que todos conseguiam guardar segredo sobre uma festa surpresa, talvez porque normalmente era Jounouchi quem abria o bico, mas sendo o aniversariante do dia acabou ficando sem saber de absolutamente nada. Ou pelo menos Honda esperava que não.

Jounouchi nunca ligou muito para o seu aniversário, especialmente pelo fato de Shizuka estar sempre longe e também por ser muito orgulhoso para aceitar que fizessem algo por ele. De qualquer forma ele teria que lidar com a sua vaidade, pois Shizuka estaria lá assim como Mai que também era alguém de quem Jounouchi gostava muito, mas raramente via.

— Você está quieto hoje, algum problema? — Indagou Honda no trajeto até o Burger World. Era uma pergunta recorrente em um dia como aquele cujo a resposta era sempre a mesma.

— O de sempre, sinto falta de Shizuka. — Jounouchi respondeu, suas mãos estavam atrás da cabeça e seu semblante denunciava que ele estava viajando em seus próprios pensamentos. Entretanto Honda tinha certeza de que o amigo ficaria feliz assim que visse a irmã e de que quando esse momento chegasse sua expressão amarga desapareceria por completo. — Honda... — ele parou de andar e o outro fez o mesmo, parecia que Jounouchi ainda estava decidindo se deveria continuar a falar ou não, — ...esqueça, não é nada.

A curiosidade de Honda era imensa, mas ele sabia muito bem que não arrancaria nada do amigo se ele não quisesse falar então não insistiu, mais cedo ou mais tarde Jounouchi o procuraria para conversar sobre o que quer que o estivesse incomodando.

— Tudo bem — falou ele. — Agora, coloque um sorriso nesse rosto, você não vai querer que...

 _Merda!_  Ele quase entregara o jogo sem perceber.

— ...você não vai querer comer hambúrgueres com essa cara, vai? — Honda tentou consertar soltando uma longa risada forçada depois da frase.

— Acho que sou eu quem deveria me preocupar com o seu comportamento hoje, Honda. — Jounouchi falou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Nós chegamos! — Exclamou o jovem de topete desviando do assunto.

— Que estranho, está tudo tão silencioso e vazio — comentou Jounouchi analisando o estabelecimento que ficava cada vez mais próximo. — Quero dizer, é o Burger World! O estacionamento está sempre lotado.

— Estranho mesmo — concordou Honda sem conseguir disfarçar seu divertimento que foi logo captado pelo outro. — Olhe pelo lado bom, não teremos que esperar uma eternidade por nossos pedidos.

— É, vendo dessa maneira... não é tão ruim.

As janelas de vidro fumê da lanchonete felizmente não permitiam que Jounouchi enxergasse mais além, caso contrário ele veria toda a turma o esperando com presentes e bolo. Eles atravessaram o estacionamento em silêncio e quando chegaram à porta Honda disse fazendo uma reverência:

— Primeiro as damas.

Ele esperava que o amigo o repreendesse, batesse em seu ombro com o cotovelo, qualquer coisa, mas Jounouchi nem mesmo parecia tê-lo ouvido. Aquilo com certeza não era só falta de Shizuka.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — Perguntou o jovem de cabelos dourados que naquele momento pareciam mais desbotados do que reluzentes. Na verdade tudo em Jounouchi parecia desbotado, era como se uma onda de melancolia o tivesse abatido. — Eh... Honda?

— Vamos entrar...

Já fazia um certo tempo desde que Anzu deixara o emprego no Burger World, ela até mesmo havia trabalhado na Kaibalândia depois disso — algo do qual Honda não gostava muito de recordar para falar a verdade. De qualquer forma a garota era muito querida ali e com sua insistência conseguiu que o espaço fosse reservado para o aniversário de Jounouchi, _"Um dos clientes mais fiéis do local"_  ela fizera questão de destacar. Obviamente não foi só a amizade de Anzu com os proprietários que garantiu esse privilégio, houve uma certa ajuda financeira de todos, até mesmo de Shizuka. Entretanto todo esse esforço seria em vão se Jounouchi continuasse com aquela cara meio ranzinza meio deprimida.

No momento em que Jounouchi empurrou a porta e adentrou o local todos pularam dos lugares onde estavam escondidos e gritaram  _"Surpresa!"_  — Honda sentiu um alívio tremendo quando viu que seu medo de Jounouchi ficar aborrecido com a festa fora completamente destroçado pelo sorriso singelo no rosto do amigo.

— Onii-chan, feliz aniversário! — Shizuka veio ao encontro do irmão, à ponto de começar a chorar, e envolveu Jounouchi num longo e apertado abraço. — Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você!

Foi um tanto trabalhoso fazer com que Shizuka participasse de tudo, sua mãe estava muito relutante em deixá-la vir para Domino e de início recusara a oferta em que ela poderia vir junto. Honda ficara muito furioso no dia em questão, afinal, era do aniversário do filho dela de que eles estavam falando, mas no fim das contas as duas vieram e, mesmo que a mãe não se encontrasse presente, Shizuka estava ali e esse era o fator mais importante.

— Eu também, Shizuka.

Honda sorriu com satisfação, tudo dera certo e Jounouchi agora estava feliz.

— Jounouchi, há quanto tempo — disse uma voz feminina, era Mai e ela estava confiante como sempre.

— Mai! — Exclamou o aniversariante e Shizuka se desvencilhou dele para que os dois pudessem se abraçar. Mai no entanto optou por adicionar àquela demonstração de afeto um delicado beijo nos lábios de Jounouchi e é claro que outros se entreolharam cheios de expectativas, sabendo da história que os dois tinham e tudo o mais.

Honda torcia muito por eles, depois de tudo o que aconteceu durante a Batalha da Cidade e o DOMA era praticamente impossível que a relação entre Jounouchi e Mai envolvesse apenas amizade. Era só uma questão de tempo até que eles ficassem juntos.

— Você já é quase um homem adulto. — Mai falou.

— Quase. — Jounouchi ainda parecia feliz, mas, Honda notou, um pouco desconfortável. — Que bom que está aqui, Mai, senti a sua falta.

_Só uma questão de tempo._

Todos deram suas felicitações ao aniversariante e as coisas não poderiam ter corrido melhores durante a festa. Eles comeram hambúrgueres e bolo e Jounouchi abriu seus presentes, apesar de que, Honda tinha certeza, o maior presente para ele provavelmente era aquela reunião de amigos. Não haviam duelos perigosos e nem ninguém querendo destruir o mundo, eram apenas eles se divertindo e criando bons momentos que seriam lembrados pelo resto da vida.

— Ainda não acredito que vocês conseguiram reservar o Burger World só pra gente! — Jounouchi falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, não havia qualquer sinal de melancolia ou aborrecimento no rosto dele, pelo menos não mais. — Deve ter custado a maior grana...

— Não pense nisso, Jounouchi-kun — interrompeu Yugi. — É o seu aniversário e você merece, tenho certeza de que faria o mesmo por qualquer um de nós!

A expressão de Jounouchi aparentou amaciar mais com aquela afirmação e ele voltou com seu semblante despreocupado. Era assim que Honda gostava de vê-lo, o Jounouchi de sempre, fazendo gracinhas e dizendo coisas estúpidas.

— É uma pena que Mokuba-kun não tenha vindo — comentou Anzu depois de um tempo e Jounouchi arregalou os olhos.

— Mokuba?

— Tenho certeza de que o Kaiba não deixou ele vir, aquele babaca! — Honda cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho ao pensar no CEO e em sua arrogância constante.

— Não vejo motivos para que Kaiba-kun não permita que Mokuba-kun venha até aqui. — Yugi sempre tentava defendê-lo, era incrível e revoltante ao mesmo tempo. — Ele deve ter tido algum imprevisto.

— Vocês são muito otimistas quando se trata daquele cara — Honda voltou a dizer. — Ele nos odeia, sempre foi assim, por quê deixaria o irmão conviver com pessoas que despreza mais do que qualquer coisa? — Ele olhou para Jounouchi na esperança de que o amigo concordasse, mas o encontrou com um olhar vazio em direção à janela. — Vocês não se lembram de que quase morremos com aquele negócio da Death-T?

— Honda-san! — Shizuka deu um sobressalto, ela estava horrorizada.

Como eles poderiam defender Kaiba depois de tudo o que ele fizera?

— Kaiba-kun cometeu muitos erros e naquela época ele estava cego pelo ódio, ele nem mesmo conseguia enxergar o próprio irmão — insistiu Yugi, — mas eu acredito que ele tenha mudado. Kaiba-kun não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas em muitas vezes ao longo desses anos mostrou que se importa...

— Ele só se importava em derrotar o Faraó e é  _apenas_  isso. — Seus amigos precisavam encarar a realidade, era completamente inútil esperar algo de bom de alguém tão frio e egocêntrico como Kaiba Seto. — Jounouchi, você está do meu lado, não é? Quero dizer, você literalmente morreu no meio do torneio dele em Alcatraz e o Kaiba não deu a mínima.

Ele podia sentir a tensão de Jounouchi crescendo do outro lado da mesa, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia trazer aquelas memórias dolorosas à tona. Anzu o olhava como se quisesse esganá-lo, até mesmo Yugi e Bakura demonstraram um certo incômodo perante a situação.

— Ei, Honda-kun, por quê está levando essa discussão adiante quando deveríamos estar nos divertindo? — Na maioria das vezes Otogi era um grande imbecil, mas haviam alguns poucos momentos em que ele quase chegava a ser a pessoa mais sensata do grupo. — Além do mais, você está deixando Shizuka-chan nervosa.

— Você tem razão. — Honda disse arrependido, a última coisa que ele queria era ser o responsável por estragar uma ocasião tão especial e feliz. — Sinto muito pessoal.

Todos trouxeram de volta seus respectivos sorrisos e começaram a conversar entre si, todos exceto Jounouchi que continuara com a cabeça baixa, pensando em sabe-se lá o quê. Honda, é claro, foi dominado pela culpa.

— Jou... — ele começou a dizer, mas o amigo se levantou de supetão.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro — o outro mentiu descaradamente, Honda fora o único a perceber. — Eu já volto, não comam tudo sem mim!

Jounouchi saiu tão apressado em direção aos fundos, ninguém desconfiaria de que ele estava mesmo indo ao banheiro e talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, mas Honda não conseguia tirar da cabeça que estava perdendo alguma coisa ali.

— Eu vou ver se ele está bem, acho que ficou meio magoado com o que eu disse. — Ninguém fez qualquer protesto, Anzu até o encorajou a ir.

Honda contornou a fileira de mesas e cadeiras e foi atrás do amigo, os banheiros ficavam na parte do fundo da lanchonete não muito longe da cozinha. Quando o jovem chegou lá deu de cara com todos os sanitários vazios — não que ele tenha aberto um por um só para se certificar de que Jounouchi estava ali, é claro.

— Aonde é que ele se meteu? — Honda murmurou para si mesmo enquanto tomava o caminho de volta para o pessoal lá na mesa, caminho esse que ele não completou porquê sua atenção foi direcionada para a saída dos fundos do Burger World. — Não acredito que aquele idiota fugiu!

Não, Jounouchi não faria isso, por mais chateado que estivesse. Ainda assim Honda queria ter certeza de que o amigo estava bem então saiu pelos fundos silenciosamente e assim que pisou os pés do lado de fora viu Jounouchi com as mãos nos bolsos perto de um carro preto e absurdamente sofisticado.

— Eu não vou entrar, se quiser conversar, saia. — Jounouchi falou um tanto irritado.

Honda sabia que se continuasse ali de pé perto da porta seria visto então se escondeu atrás das caçambas de lixo, não era um lugar nada agradável, mas...

— Qual é o seu problema? — Indagou a voz da pessoa que saiu do carro.

_"Essa voz..."_

— Nada — respondeu Jounouchi em um tom pra lá de dramático. — Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Mokuba.

_"ESSA VOZ!"_

Honda teve que confiar em si próprio para tapar a boca e não gritar como um louco. Foi ainda mais difícil se conter quando ele se virou e ergueu a cabeça só para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando, mas no fim das contas se deparou com Kaiba Seto em pessoa cara a cara com seu melhor amigo, Jounouchi Katsuya.

_"Mas que porra..."_

— Por que ele não veio? — Jounouchi perguntou.

— Não estava se sentindo muito bem.

— E foi  _só esse_ o motivo?

_"Por que Kaiba está aqui e por quê Jounouchi está falando com ele? E por quê eles estão conversando como se fossem íntimos?"_

Honda riu internamente, aquela era uma suposição muito estúpida, deveria haver algum mal-entendido.

— O que está tentando insinuar, Katsuya? — Kaiba falou e Honda abafou mais um grito de surpresa.

_"KATSUYA? Ninguém chama o Jounouchi de Katsuya! NINGUÉM!"_

— Só estou dizendo que como você odeia os meus amigos talvez tenha proibido Mokuba de vir. — Honda suspirou aliviado, Jounouchi estava apenas tirando satisfação com Kaiba... que  _por acaso_  estava ali e que  _por acaso_  chamava seu amigo pelo primeiro nome.

— Não seja tolo. Não nego que faço vista grossa sobre onde Mokuba vai ou deixa de ir, é algo perfeitamente cabível devido aos sequestros dos quais ele foi vítima, mas nunca o proibi de ver quem quer que ele quisesse ver. — Kaiba conseguiu convencer até mesmo Honda com aqueles dizeres. — Eu vou perguntar outra vez, qual é o seu problema?

Kaiba falava com um tom tão suave, diferente daquele com o qual todos estavam habituados, era quase como se ele estivesse  _preocupado_ com Jounouchi.

— Ultimamente eu tenho pensado muito no que estamos fazendo e porque estamos fazendo, sobre o nosso passado não muito amigável e... — Jounouchi estava fazendo aquela cara de novo, aquela expressão melancólica, Honda pôde ver que Shizuka jamais foi o motivo do surgimento dela. — Sabe, Honda me lembrou de algo hoje e agora eu me sinto ainda mais estúpido por estar...  _com você._

_"Com ele? Como é que é?"_

— Já imaginou que Yugi pudesse pensar o mesmo de você já que vocês também possuem um "passado não muito amigável"? Você também pensa isso do seu amigo, Otogi Ryuji? Eu acho que não. — Por mais que detestasse admitir Honda sabia que Kaiba tinha uma ponta de razão, não foram poucas as vezes em que ele e Jounouchi humilharam Yugi. Apesar de tudo o garoto os perdoara e os três acabaram se tornando melhores amigos. — Você não precisa ficar viajando no passado para procurar justificativas, Jounouchi — Jounouchi olhou para Kaiba como se ele o tivesse ofendido ao chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, — se não quiser nada disso é só dizer, apenas seja honesto com você mesmo e  _comigo._

— Eu estou sendo honesto e em momento nenhum disse que não queria nada disso! — Protestou o outro. — Eu sei muito bem o que sinto por você,  _KAI-BA_ — era impressionante o modo como Jounouchi tinha disposição para provocar qualquer um nos momentos mais sérios, independente do que estivesse sentindo, — e eu não acho que esse sentimento irá embora tão cedo, se é que ele vai, o problema é que ás vezes fico pensando se você realmente sente o mesmo ou se só está jogando comigo.

— Se eu quisesse jogar com você usaria métodos que envolvessem bem menos contato físico, não acha? Sabendo _quem_ eu sou e  _como_  eu sou... francamente, Katsuya.

Honda não suportava mais, ele precisava expressar sua indignação.

_"Kaiba e Jounouchi estão juntos como... como... como..."_

Ele simplesmente não conseguia completar a frase.

— É, acho que você me pegou nessa. — Jounouchi voltou a dizer depois de um tempo, a cor de sua face denunciava um certo constrangimento.

Honda observou — enquanto tentava loucamente se controlar — Kaiba tirar algo de dentro do blazer e entregar à Jounouchi, algo azul e retangular, como um embrulho de presente.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou o aniversariante.

— Não abra ainda — o CEO ordenou com firmeza. — Se ainda se sentir inseguro em relação à mim acredito que seja melhor não nos vermos mais, entretanto se for capaz de seguir em frente e perdoar as coisas que eu fiz do mesmo jeito que Yugi perdoou as coisas que você fez...

— Então nós nos veremos mais tarde — completou Jounouchi.

— Exatamente. — Honda ficou chocado demais para fazer qualquer movimento quando Kaiba inclinou-se para beijar Jounouchi  _na boca._  — Não fique animado demais com o presente, eu nunca disse que o daria à você para sempre e diga ao seu amigo que é muito inconveniente ficar espionando a conversa dos outros.

Honda encontrou-se perdido quando tanto Kaiba quanto Jounouchi olharam diretamente para ele, o primeiro sorria maliciosamente e o segundo estava pálido feito um fantasma.

— HONDA?!

— Feliz aniversário, Katsuya.

Honda nem percebeu quando Kaiba entrou no carro e foi embora, estava paralisado demais olhando para Jounouchi, este por sua vez o encarava de volta igualmente incapaz de se mover.

— Dá pra acreditar? — Jounouchi finalmente quebrou o silêncio, ele sorria como um idiota. — Esse desgraçado veio até aqui só para estragar o meu dia! Você tinha toda a razão, Honda — ele então percebeu que o pequeno presente ainda estava à mostra e tratou de escondê-lo colocando as mãos nas costas.

Atrás das caçambas de lixo Honda enfim decidiu ficar de pé.

— Ele te chamou de Katsuya e beijou você. — Falou o jovem de topete completamente sem jeito.

— Eu sei, ele passou dos limites! — Jounouchi não sabia esconder nada, nem as festas surpresas e agora muito menos seu relacionamento com Kaiba. — Da próxima vez que eu o vir ele vai ver só, irei dar um soco tão grande no rosto dele que o Kaiba nem vai se lembrar de que é o Kaiba!

— Jounouchi, eu ouvi toda a conversa.

— Ah, você ouviu... — ele suspirou e jogou o corpo para frente como se estivesse aliviado e ao mesmo tempo rendido ao fato de que Honda sabia de tudo. — Merda!

Honda se aproximou sorrateiramente de Jounouchi, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhar firme, ele não queria parecer um idiota na frente do amigo, ele queria estar sério durante a conversa que se seguiria.

— Como isso aconteceu? — Ele perguntou.

— O que, você quer saber os detalhes?

— Não, seu idiota. Quero saber como o meu melhor amigo acabou... — Honda não sabia que palavra usar para descrever tal relação, —  _envolvido_  com o seu pior inimigo.

— Eu não sei, em algum momento daquela coisa com o DOMA nós ficamos próximos e depois disso... em algum momento durante aquele torneio na América nós ficamos  _realmente muito próximos_  e... eu não consigo explicar, Honda, é isso.

— E agora estão juntos?

— Sim...

— Juntos tipo um casal?

— É...

— Um casal que faz coisas de casal?

— Jesus, Honda! — Jounouchi exclamou um tanto alto demais. — É, um casal... eu não gosto de pensar assim, é estranho até pra mim, mas é exatamente desse jeito.

— Isso é estranho.

— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer.

— Achei que gostasse da Mai, agora eu entendo porque você agiu esquisito quando ela o beijou.

— Mai é importante pra mim do mesmo jeito que você e os outros.

— Quer dizer que o Kaiba é  _mais_  importante?

— Não! Quero dizer que a Mai e todos vocês são importantes como meus amigos, na verdade eu nem o que estou dizendo, você está me deixando nervoso e as palavras não saem do jeito que eu imaginava.

— Você não vai abrir? - Jounouchi o fitou confuso, um  _"Huh?"_  na ponta de sua língua. — O presente que o Kaiba te deu, talvez seja um anel de noivado.

— Cala a boca, Honda! — O amigo vociferou rindo. É, era exatamente assim que Honda gostava de vê-lo. Apesar do presente ser pequeno Jounouchi batalhou com o embrulho até que finalmente o abriu, ele escondia uma caixa e por um momento Honda realmente achou que aquilo era um anel de noivado. — Conhecendo o Kaiba isso deve ser alguma...

Jounouchi parou de falar abruptamente no instante em que abriu a pequena caixa retangular.

— O que foi? — Honda indagou curioso se aproximando mais para ver também uma das cartas do  _Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis._  — Por que ele te daria isso? Não é tipo um dos maiores tesouros dele ou sei lá?

Não era um anel de noivado e nem tampouco qualquer outra joia que se dá para alguém especial, Honda nem mesmo considerava aquilo um presente. Quer dizer, era de conhecimento geral o "amor" de Kaiba pelos seus  _Dragões Brancos de Olhos Azuis,_  mas Honda não entendeu bem o significado daquele ato, de qualquer forma deveria ter um pelo modo como Jounouchi ficou.

— Porque... — o amigo começo a responder, sua voz falhava ligeiramente. — Porque... durante a Batalha da Cidade eu estava discutindo com o Kaiba como sempre e acabei dizendo que um dia ele iria se arrepender de me tratar daquele jeito porquê iria gostar tanto de mim que teria que implorar pela minha atenção. Ele riu, sabe... soltou aquela gargalhada maléfica dele e falou que se isso acontecesse ele me daria um dos seus Olhos Azuis. — Os olhos de Jounouchi brilhavam de uma maneira tão intensa que Honda se sentiu tocado pelas emoções que o outro estava sentindo. — Eu havia me esquecido completamente disso, não acredito que ele se lembrou.

_"Não fique animado demais com o presente, eu nunca disse que o daria à você para sempre..."_

Kaiba havia dito aquilo um pouco antes de ir embora. É claro que ele não daria um de seus Olhos Azuis à Jounouchi para sempre, afinal, como iria invocar seu monstro mais precioso em seus duelos? Honda finalmente entendeu o significado, não importava por quanto tempo, o simples ato de dar aquela carta à Jounouchi era o suficiente para provar que Kaiba...

— Ele deve gostar muito de você. — Honda falou convencido de suas próprias falavas. — Pelo o que eu ouvi você parecia inseguro quanto ao Kaiba, talvez devesse dar uma chance à ele... — o jovem engoliu em seco incrédulo com o que iria sair de sua boca, — e eu também.

Jounouchi olhou diretamente para ele e sorriu, não havia era necessário dizer mais nada, qualquer palavra poderia estragar o momento e... é claro que isso era um trabalho para o aniversariante do dia,  _o Jounouchi de sempre._

— Vamos voltar para dentro, o pessoal deve estar pensando que eu e você estamos fazendo as mesmas coisa que eu e Kaiba fazemos quando...

— Oh, Jounouchi, cale a boca!

 


End file.
